


History and Future

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Flash & Hawkgirl [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Kendra had met one of her past selves in the Old West. And been told all about how things went with people other than Carter. But she couldn't stop thinking about the future, and about Iris.
Relationships: Kendra Saunders/Iris West
Series: The Flash & Hawkgirl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	History and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 16- History

Cinnamon had probably meant well. Her past self had seen the rift between Kendra and Carter and tried to fix it. She’d seen a young version of herself and her Hannibal, had remembered how she’d felt about him, and Kendra knew she’d adored him, she remembered it. Since being in Salvation she’d been remembering more and more of Cinnamon’s life. She had centuries of history with Carter.

But Kendra hadn’t been able to get the image of 2042 Central City out of her head. The burning city, everything Zari had told them, Kendra could not stop thinking about it.

Martin and Jax had been quiet after that, but they seemed to have pushed it from their minds. Mick hadn’t taken it well either, but Kendra wasn’t sure how much of that had been seeing that and how much had been leaving Leonard behind. She knew Leonard was still thinking about it. He’d wanted to stay with Lisa and help her, but the Time Masters had found him and turned him into Chronos. And Zari…

Zari wanted to fix it. She wanted to stop a fascist dictatorship and save her family. Kendra could see why Rip had offered their help with that after she’d saved them, even though he was so insistent that time wanted to happen. But Eobard Thawne had sent huge ripples through the timeline. Iris had changed the day with Mark Mardon. The time wanting to happen sounded more like something the Time Masters had taught Rip that wasn’t completely true. They couldn’t be trusted. Kendra had suspected that at the start from how Rip had talked about them, but now they’d tipped their hand. Nothing the Time Masters said or did could be trusted. The only reason Kendra was still on the _Waverider_ was Gideon. Eobard Thawne had had a Gideon too, but she’d been made by Cisco and Barry, whatever the Time Masters had done to her, they couldn’t erase that she came from Cisco and Barry.

But they’d had to hide. They’d come to Salvation to hide, nothing had gone to plan, Savage was still out there, and all Kendra could think about was Central City burning.

“Trouble in paradise?” Leonard Snart sat at the bar next to her. “I couldn’t help but notice Sara and Raymond dragged Hawkboy off somewhere.”

“No offence, Leonard, but I don’t really want to talk about this with you.”

“I’m sorry about Aldus. What I did-”

“You were brainwashed by the Time Masters; I’m not holding that against you. I was there to see you hurt Iris, betray her the one time she asked for help, and you kidnapped Cisco and Barry and hurt them. You have also helped us. You saved us from Chronos when he- you- first showed up. You stayed because you wanted to help your sister. Those actions were your decision, and those are the ones I will judge you on. But that doesn’t mean I can forgive everything.”

“I wasn’t there for long. Just a few days before they found me. But I couldn’t help but notice the absence of our mutual friend.”

“Eobard Thawne had a newspaper from 2024. The headline says she vanishes in some kind of crisis. I guess she never comes back.”

“This whole trip is about changing time.”

“Why would you want to save the Flash?”

“I’ll admit she makes things more interesting. And she saved my sister. Despite everything.”

“She’s a good person. They all are.”

“Makes me wonder why you picked him.”

“I didn’t. I wanted to understand. I have these powers and I thought they came from the accelerator but they didn’t, and I wanted to understand them, to understand all these memories in my head that aren’t really mine, but they are, but I have a life. I’m not just the next reincarnation of Shayara Hol, I’m Kendra Saunders too. He came in expecting to pick up where we left off and I get it, I remember them, I remember how much they loved him, but I don’t know how many of these feelings are mine and real and how much are just memories. But I know how I feel about her. And I know those feelings are mine, no one else’s. But the old me that’s here, she said that I can never be with anyone but him, that we’ve tried, and it never lasts.”

“Because no one else reincarnates,” Leonard said. “No one else gets it. But the two of you keep getting murdered by the same guy so it doesn’t sound like you get your happy ending with him either. You just find him again later. If we succeed, then we change your fate. If Zari really wants to change that, and Rip is serious about helping her, then it seems to me like their best starting point is to save the Flash. Maybe all the odds are stacked against you, but life’s no fun without a little challenge.”

“What if everything is pushing me to him?”

“How did you get your wings?”

“There was a meteor-”

“Not then. This life.”

“There was a metahuman. Blackout. His real name was Farooq Gibran, he absorbed energy. Iris lost her powers fighting him, and then he came to S.T.A.R. Labs. He was so angry with Doctor Wells. Thawne. Iris tried to simulate the shock again, but her powers still weren’t back and he was right there, they were in danger, and then my back hurt so much and I had wings. We stopped him together.”

“They showed up for her.”

“Yes. My memories started making more sense after I met him, but my wings emerged for her.”

“I don’t think everything is pushing you to him.”

“I love her, Leonard. I don’t care if Cinnamon thinks it can’t end happily, I knew that the moment I saw that newspaper, seeing Central’s future just solidified it. I don’t care if it’s five years, ten, or a hundred, I know it won’t be lifetimes, but I want it.”

“Then take it. If Hawkboy doesn’t respect that I’ll have words.”

“I have to go home. We have to stop the Time Masters and stop Savage, and then I’m going home.”


End file.
